Current scheduling request (SR) procedure is designed such that the scheduling request is initiated per user equipment (UE). There is only one scheduling request possible at a time per UE. If the buffer status report (BSR) is triggered due to the arrival of data in buffer, and there is no uplink (UL) resource for the transmission of the triggered BSR, the scheduling request is triggered. According to the current 3GPP specification, there are two possibilities for the transmission of the scheduling request by a RRC-connected mode UE: either on dedicated scheduling request resource if dedicated-scheduling request resources (D-SR) are configured or on RACH if there is no D-SR configured for the UE. Only one type of SR transmission could be considered at a time.
Considering one SR per UE, the service characteristics of services of UE is not reflected in the SR trigger. For example, if one kind of service has very low latency requirement, the SR trigger due to data arrival of this service could be relaxed. On the other hand, services with strict latency requirement would require urgent triggering of SR.
Therefore, it would be desirable to configure a plurality of scheduling request triggers for UE based on the service characteristics of services of UE.